De pernas para o ar
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: COMPLETA! Dia após dia, Lílian era incansavelmente pedida para sair por Tiago, mas o que acontece quando ele ao invés de fazer o pedido atual, pede outra coisa? Um presentinho aos fãs do casal L&T, assim como eu!


**N/A: Oiee de novo... como a minha mente está muito produtiva, lá vai mais uma das minhas maluquice... eu espero que ela esteja tão ruim assim.. **

**Descobri que adoro escrever fics sobre os marotos, principalmente sobre o casal L&T. Adoro eles... e é deles que trata essa Oneshot... **

**Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence infelizmente e se me pertencessem, certamente eu não estaria aqui...**

**Sinopse: Dia após dia Lílian era incansavelmente pedida para sair por Tiago, mas o que acontece quando ele ao invés de fazer o pedido atual, pede outra coisa?**

**De pernas para o ar**

Olhei em volta do salão a procura do monitor chefe, afinal de contas teríamos uma reunião dentro de meia hora e eu ainda não havia o visto naquela manhã. Eu precisava encontrá-lo antes que este se atrasasse, pois sei que ele odeia tanto quanto eu chegar atrasado em uma reunião, ainda mais quando esta reunião é convocada por Alvo Dumbledore...

Quando eu já estava desistindo daquela tediosa procura, o encontrei finalmente conversando com o ser desprezível. Remo me olhou por um momento e então eu indiquei com a mão a cadeira vazia do diretor. Acho que ele entendeu, pois ele sorriu para mim como resposta... e eu também consenti com um sorriso simples.

Continuei olhando para aquela dupla dinâmica e então percebi que eles conversavam animadamente, o que não era muita novidade, mas eles estavam olhando para _mim_ quando sorriam e quando cochichavam. Eu odiava aquilo, principalmente porque eu sabia o que viria depois e não era algo que me agradava muito, aliás... nada do que o Potter fazia me agradava... se bem que nos últimos dias...

Tratei logo de desviar minha atenção daquele grupo e direcionar essa minha atenção a outras coisas mais importantes, mas fui interrompida por uma cabeleira morena que sentou ao meu lado e estampava o seu melhor sorriso no rosto. Alguém adivinhou que era Sirius Black? Inconfundível não?

-Evans, querida! – o moreno disse ainda sorridente e então eu virei-me de volta para a mesa onde o café da manhã ainda estava exposto. Comecei a me servir de torrada e chocolate quente, com aquele par de olhos negros ainda a me olhar. Eu sei que qualquer uma daria tudo para estar no meu lugar, mas eu daria tudo para não estar no meu lugar naquele momento. Quando Sirius queria, ele sabia ser bem persistente...

-Você de novo?

-Nossa... que receptividade para com o namorado da sua melhor amiga!

-Você além de me importunar com essa sua cara de tacho, ainda tem que me dizer idiotices?

-Está de TPM?

-E você está com hemorróidas? – rebati sentindo a irritação me invadir novamente. Eu não sabia onde havia aprendido a retrucar um dos marotos daquela maneira, talvez fosse o instinto de sobrevivência, mas em todos os casos, não estava sendo tão mal assim... pelo menos eu não era mais vista como a toda certinha de Hogwarts...

-Que?

-Está parecendo, porque não tira esse sorriso angustiante do rosto...

-Poxa, Evans, é o meu melhor sorriso... pelo menos foi assim que conquistei sua queria amiga Lisa...

-O que eu fiz para você me importunar assim? Eu só quero fazer meu desjejum em paz!- falei para o moreno do meu lado que pegou meu copo com o chocolate e bebericou um pouco do conteúdo.

-Nada... eu só vim aqui ajudar você, mas já que você não quer...

-O que você quer, dá para ser mais direto? – perguntei um pouco autoritária, mas o que eu podia fazer? Não fui eleita monitora chefe por acaso...

-Juntar o útil ao agradável!

-Lá vamos nós outra vez... – falei arrancando o _meu_ copo da mão do moreno e bebendo o resto de chocolate que ali continha.

-Ah, Evans, o que custa você dar uma chance ao Tiago?

-A minha vida?

-Ele não é tão mau assim... você iria se apaixonar por ele se ficasse pelo menos um dia com ele...

-Não, não me apaixonaria... e agora, se você me der licença eu tenho mais o que fazer! – gritei sem me importar se alguém acharia aquilo abominável, e me levantei indo na direção do Remo e do ser que atormentava minha vida.

-Hora de irmos! – falei, também um pouco autoritária demais e então Remo me olhou um pouco espantado.

-Não está cedo não?

-Não... seria bom se nós mostrássemos que a Grifinória têm monitores competentes, já que alguns alunos não colaboram muito... – falei lançando um olhar rápido ao moreno de cabelos espetados que apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ótimo... eu vou com você só depois de você ouvir o Tiago...

-Quê? – falei sentindo a raiva se apoderar novamente e totalmente do meu ser, porém, o que eu estranhei mesmo, foi que eu não fui a única a gritar, o Potter também havia gritado.

-Tiago... você não pode adiar mais... – ouvi Remo cochichar ao Potter que desviou o meu olhar. O que estava acontecendo ali? Ele já estava acostumado em pedir para eu sair com ele, não estava? Era só mais uma vez e não seria diferente... será que ele estava com medo de levar outro fora?

-O que você quer me dizer, Potter? – perguntei antes que aquela indecisão se estendesse por muito tempo, e eu também, tenho que confessar, estava um pouco curiosa para saber o que Tiago tinha de tão misterioso para me dizer.

-Bem... você podia... – Ouvi o moreno começar um pouco gaguejando. Só podia ser um novo método que ele encontrara para me convencer de que realmente gostava de mim, o que eu achava muito difícil... Os marotos não se prendem a ninguém e nisso até Remo estava incluso.

-Quer ir direto ao ponto?

-Podimedarforçopoções?

-E fale na minha língua, Potter! – falei tentando evitar o sorriso que eu dei naquele momento, mas foi completamente impossível, porque eu nunca havia visto aquele moreno agindo tão debilmente. É, havia uma primeira vez para tudo, até...

-Você podia me dar um reforço em Poções? – Tiago perguntou mais calmo e eu podia jurar que o seu rosto estava ficando um pouco vermelho. É, realmente havia uma primeira vez para _tudo_.

-E por que eu faria isso? – perguntei um pouco desconfiada. Era demais para minha cabeça que no mesmo dia, o Potter não me chame para sair e nem tente me beijar e ainda por cima me pede ajuda sem terceiras ou quartas intenções, se bem que essa última parte eu ainda tinha um pouco de dúvida... podia apenas ser um pretexto para ficar perto de mim, não podia?

-Porque você é a melhor aluna de Poções que a Grifinória e até Hogwarts já teve! Eu preciso passar em Poções...

-Quem me garante que isso não é um truque?

-E por que eu faria isso? Se eu quisesse te agarrar eu faria agora... – Potter falou e então eu pude notar um sorriso malicioso querendo se apoderar dos lábios do moreno, mas que não chegara a se concretizar totalmente.

O que eu iria fazer? Eu não podia negar um reforço a alguém, ainda mais porque eu era monitora e porque eu, realmente, era boa aluna em Poções e ainda tinha o porém de que o Potter mesmo sendo desprezível era um Grifinório e havia me ajudado muito em DCAT quando ele ainda não havia começado com aquela estória de me chamar para sair... eram bom tempos aqueles...

-Tudo bem... eu te ajudo... mas qualquer gracinha que você fizer, Potter, você vai se ver comigo! – falei não deixando o meu lado autoritário de lado. – Pode ser hoje às oito horas da noite?

-Perfeito!

-Mas e o treino de Quadribol? – pronto, mais um para me atormentar e de novo.

-Sirius, isso é questão de morte ou de morte... portanto você precisa cancelar o treino de hoje e... vai se agarrar com a Lisa...!

-Respeita a Lisa, Potter! – falei levemente carrancuda, já que aquela cena estava mais cômica do que eu não sei o que.

-Desculpe... não está mais aqui quem falou...

-Tudo bem... vou adorar ficar com a minha Lisa, mas por que eu tenho que cancelar o jogo? Finalmente quando eu viro capitão, você não quer mais jogar? – Sirius disse em um muxoxo arrancando risadas dos que estavam presentes, até de mim.

-Não... eu vou sair com a Lily...

-Ter aulas comigo! – completei rapidamente antes que Sirius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – Não vou sair com você Potter...

-Dá na mesma... – o moreno disse balançando a cabeça.

-Tudo bem... você já conseguiu a minha ajuda, agora que eu e o Lupim temos reunião... – falei arrastando o aluado – de tanto ver os outros o chamando daquela maneira, acabei pegando o costume – até as portas do salão principal, onde quase esbarramos no baixinho, o outro maroto.

-Onde você estava? – Remo perguntou curioso ao Pedro.

-Dormindo... me atrasei... – o garoto falou e então se afastou correndo de Remo e eu continuei arrastando o aluado sem saber se estava o machucando ou não.

-Lily, eu sei andar sozinho...

-Oh, desculpe... – falei um pouco constrangida e então soltei o garoto que sorriu em consentimento.

-O que fez você aceitar o pedido de ajuda do Tiago? – Remo perguntou assim que eu o soltei. Parecia estar guardando aquela pergunta há muito tempo, achando aquele momento o mais adequado para finalmente me perguntar...

-Era apenas um pedido de ajuda, não? – respondi tentando não parecer mais curiosa do que eu já estava. Não podia negar que eu havia ficado surpresa com aquela situação toda. Tiago havia quebrado a rotina que ele seguia há anos. Não havia me pedido para sair naquela manhã, o que em todas as manhãs era sagrado... parecia quase um "Bom dia".

-Sim... claro... e você não sabe o quanto eu insisti para ele te pedir isso...

-Hm? E você, por que não o ajuda?

-Eu não sou tão bom quanto você em Poções e acho que você explica muito melhor que eu...

-Sei... não me convenceu... mas agora eu já aceitei ajudar... e só espero não me arrepender...

-Não vai... – Remo disse e então nós paramos na frente da porta que levava à sala de reuniões dos monitores. – O Tiago cresceu muito e acho que você nem percebeu... – ao dizer isso o monitor-chefe entrou na sala me deixando um pouco abobada e ainda mais curiosa com aquela frase...

O dia passara sem mais novidades. A reunião dos monitores foi bem proveitosa, mas eu não consegui aproveitar ao máximo, já que minha mente estava mais concentrada em outras coisas que haviam acontecido naquele dia e eu nem imagina o que aconteceria naquela noite...

Voltei para a torre da Grifinória às sete horas daquela noite. Bastante tarde para um dia de fim de semana, mas eu tive tanta coisa para fazer que nem me dei conta do tempo passando.

Subi até o dormitório feminino e resolvi tomar um banho e colocar uma outra roupa mais confortável, como um jeans e uma básica verde.

Escovei meus cabelos ruivos, ainda molhados, e então desci novamente para o salão comunal, onde havia poucas pessoas. Já era de se imaginar que, em um sábado à noite, muitos estariam fazendo festa ou simplesmente nos jardins aproveitando a noite de folga ou treinando para o próximo jogo de quadribol, como seria o caso do Potter...

Escolhi uma mesa mais afastada do centro da sala, e coloquei alguns livros que eu precisaria para explicar a matéria das provas ao Potter, o que seria muita coisa, já que no sétimo ano as provas eram cumulativas e caiam conteúdos desde o primeiro ano...

Olhei o meu relógio e então constatei que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para às oitos horas, e então resolvi folhear alguns livros e achar alguns conteúdos que eu tinha quase certeza que Potter não devia ter entendido... Mas parecia um pouco difícil fazer aquilo, mesmo porque eu estava me sentindo um pouco estranha, nervosa! Eu não sabia o que aquilo significava, talvez pelo fato de eu saber que aquela aula não seria muito simples, e que o Potter faria algo para se aproveitar da situação... mas eu ainda tinha um outro pressentimento do que seria aquele nervosismo, o que eu achei melhor guardar lá no fundo da minha mente, por enquanto.

-Lily! – eram oito e dez quando ouviu aquele apelido ser proferido pela boca do ser desprezível, mas que eu tinha que tratar com um pouco de educação naquela noite, o que seria muito complicado...

-Evans...

-Que seja... – Potter falou balançando os ombros e sentando do meu lado. Normalmente ele tentaria me dar um beijo, nem que fosse no rosto, mas para me completo espanto ele sentou de frente para mim e não tentou nada, pelo menos eu achava, que ele _ainda _não iria tentar nada...

-Potter... você tem que sentar mais perto... não vou conseguir explicar com você na minha frente... – falei sem perceber o que aquelas palavras significavam para o maroto...

-Está querendo ficar do meu lado, é? – Potter falou sorrindo de maneira maliciosa enquanto aproximava sua cadeira da minha.

-Deixa de ser convencido... Pegue esse livro e leia isso que eu sublinhei...

-Sim, senhorita! – Tiago falou pegando o livro e lendo imediatamente o que eu havia praticamente ordenado.

Algum tempo se passou até que o Potter voltou-se a mim novamente me entregando o livro.

-Já li, e agora?

-Me diga o que entendeu...

-Hm? – se não fosse séria aquela situação eu teria rido da cara que o ser havia feito, mas resolvi ficar na minha e manter o meu habitual tom sério.

-Isso que você ouviu... se você disser o que entendeu, dessa maneira você vai conseguir achar as próprias dúvidas e consertá-las com outras leituras...

-Não entendi, mas vou tentar...

Muito tempo depois, quando já passavam das dez e meia, onde Tiago havia entendido coisas que eu nem sabia que conseguiria fazê-lo entender, resolvi para por ali mesmo... mas algo dentro de mim me impedia de simplesmente dizer "Boa Noite" e subir até o meu dormitório.

Embora pareça um absurdo dizer, Tiago havia se comportado perfeitamente naquela noite, sem fazer sequer uma gracinha e o que Remo havia falado naquela manhã parecia, finalmente, fazer sentido. Mas eu ainda sabia que Tiago não era daquele jeito, apenas estava fingindo para ter a minha atenção e que no outro dia tudo voltaria ao normal, o que era uma pena...

-E então... como eu me saí?

-Melhor impossível...

-Posso repetir a dose amanhã?

-Não sei... – respondi sem saber realmente se aquilo era certo.

-Se você não quiser mais me ajudar...

-Não, não é isso... eu só acho que as suas principais dúvidas já foram esclarecidas... acho até que você vai acabar esclarecendo mais dúvidas minhas do que eu as suas...

-Falando por metáforas Evans?

-É Lily... – falei sem perceber o que dizia, e eu parecia estar bem avoada mesmo...

-Tudo bem, Lily... – Tiago falou sorrindo e então se levantou recolhendo alguns livros e os empilhando sobre a mesa. – Não aceita não como resposta, você vai sim me ajudar novamente amanhã! – ao dizer isso, Tiago saiu sem sequer tentar nada de diferente comigo... o que me deixava ainda mais curiosa... eu não estava entendendo aquilo... ele havia realmente me deixado de lado, me esquecido? Ou ele simplesmente nunca havia gostado de mim?

Olhei o moreno subir para o dormitório masculino, com aquelas dúvidas ainda na minha mente... e com outras conclusões novas que estavam me deixando de pernas para o ar... não era possível que eu estava sentindo falta das investidas de Tiago!

L&T

Acordei no outro dia com uma enorme dor de cabeça e com as mesmas dúvidas e conclusões ainda atormentado a minha mente. O que eu havia feito para merecer aquilo eu não sabia, só sabia que eu não queria sair daquela cama...

-Acorda dorminhoca... – Lisa, a morena de olhos azuis do meu quarto, era quem estava me despachando da minha própria cama.

-Eu quero dormir... hoje é Domingo Lisa!

-Por isso mesmo... esqueceu que dia é hoje?

-Não e não quero lembrar...

-Hoje é o aniversário do Sirius, sua amiga mal agradecida...

-É...? – perguntei enquanto finalmente eu me sentava na cama. – Eu não sabia...

-Claro que não... você simplesmente ignora o meu namorado...

-É que um pouco estranho te ver namorar a pessoa que até ontem você odiava...

-...Assim como é estranho ver você dar aulas para a pessoa que odeia... acorda Lily... os tempos mudaram... é tempo de amor e paz...

-Só se para você sua ripe! – falei sorrindo e correndo até o banheiro para me trocar.

Depois de alguns minutos saí, já pronta, do banheiro e encontrei Lisa toda produzida, certamente, para o Sirius.

-Quer dizer que eu novamente vou ficar sozinha?

-Não... pelo menos só hoje de manhã... de tarde você vai dar aulas para o Tiago e de noite tem a festa do Sirius. Ele deixou o convite para você ali em cima da mesa antes que você diga que não foi convidada...

-Mas eu não sou obrigada a ir, sou?

-É obvio que é... vai por mim...

-Vou tentar... agora some daqui... eu ainda quero estudar um pouco...

-Você só pensa em estudar?

Eu não tive tempo de responder àquela perguntas, que certamente não seria muito educada, pois Lisa já havia saído do quarto, me deixando só novamente.

-Isso que acontece quando suas amigas te trocam pelos namorados...- Que coisa mais infantil para se pensar... mas eu havia acabado de acordar, mereço um desconto por isso.

A manhã transcorreu sem problemas alguns, ao contrário, consegui avançar bastante em meus estudo e consegui encontrar alguns exercícios extras para o Tiago. Eu estava realmente empenhada em ajudar o Potter, mas isso eu ainda não queria saber o motivo...

A tarde finalmente chegou e lá estava eu novamente esperando por Tiago, que daquela vez não demorou a chegar.

-Como vai? – o moreno me perguntou assim que sentou do meu lado. Parecia estar de muito bom humor, afinal de contas seu amigo, quase irmão pelo que ele dizia, estava completando mais um ano de vida naquele dia. Eu até o admirava por aquela alegria, afinal, eu me sentia assim quando Lisa fazia aniversário também.

-Muito bem... e você?

-Satisfeito... estou aprendendo poções com você. – sorri um pouco encabulada e então resolvi mudar o rumo daquela conversa, antes que eu fizesse uma bobagem. Sim... era o resultado da conclusão, que eu tinha chegado no dia anterior, fazendo efeito em mim.

-Ótimo... então agora nós vamos fazer alguns exercícios para fixar melhor isso... – comecei entregando algumas folhas para o moreno resolver. Tiago olhou um pouco torto para as folhas, mas acho que resolveu não reclamar, afinal eu estava fazendo um favor a ele.

A tarde transcorreu um pouco –divertida?- até. Tiago havia ido muito bem em suas questões e eu tinha apreendido mais ensinado ele. No fim da tarde, quando eu me dei conta, Tiago já estava me explicando a diferença entre um fantasma e um inferi, o que eu consegui, finalmente entender as diferenças mais complexas.

-Por hoje acho que é só... – falei encerrando aquela aula, quando notei que já se passavam das seis horas da tarde, ou seja, nós ficamos cinco horas trancados dentro daquela torre em um dia de sol.

-Ainda não sei como te agradecer, Lily... – Tiago falou um pouco sem jeito, pelo que eu pude perceber.

-Pode me agradecer indo comigo na festa do Sirius... – Pronto, falei, eu disse que aquela conclusão havia me deixando maluca e tinha me colocado de cabeça para baixo. Onde já se viu, _eu_ pedindo _Potter_ para sair comigo.

-Hm? Você está me convidando para sair com _você_?

-Sei que você vai ir, com certeza, na festa do Sirius, mas eu... – parei por alguns instantes ponderando o que eu iria falar, o que eu iria finalmente revelar... era difícil. - ... eu gostei da sua companhia...

Tiago sorriu por algum tempo, parecia não acreditar no que eu havia acabado de dizer, até eu mesmo não havia acreditado... mas eu não podia mais voltar atrás... eu havia sim gostado da companhia do Potter e eu ainda não sabia como ele havia conseguido tal resultado em apenas uma tarde e uma noite, a não ser que eu já estivesse –gostando?- do Potter é mais tempo...

-O que me diz? – perguntei um pouco receosa.

-Claro! – Tiago falou sorrindo um pouco abobado. – Adoraria...

-Pensei que você não iria aceitar... afinal eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes te dei um fora...

-E eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes te pedi para sair comigo... – Tiago falou enquanto fechava os livros e recolhia as folhas espalhadas...

-Desculpe... – falei novamente sem pensar... era eu mesmo? Devia ser...

Tiago colocou as coisas de lado e então me olhou por um momento, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas...

-Não precisa... afinal fui eu que te enganei...

-C-como?

-Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar uma tarde inteira querendo aprender poções, sendo que eu sei bastante coisa pelo que o Remo me explicou? Acha mesmo que uma aula de poções vai fazer eu perder um treino de Quadribol? – Tiago perguntou me olhando fixamente nos olhos. Céus, como aqueles olhos eram lindos e como eu fui tão tonta...

-Não sei... mas eu achei...

-Tudo isso foi apenas para ficar do seu lado e para te provar que por você eu faço qualquer coisa... e, principalmente, para provar que você também é louca por mim... – Tiago finalizou com um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos marotos.

-Eu não acredito que eu fui tão burra... – falei, porém não havia resquícios de irritação em mim, apenas uma vontade enorme de gritar e dizer que eu fui uma tonta todo esse tempo que eu ignorei os meus sentimentos... mas para mim aquilo tudo estava parecendo tão repentino. Aquela vontade de ficar com o Tiago, de aceitar um convite dele ou até mesmo de convidá-lo para alguma coisa... mas eu devia saber que aquele sentimento estava lá, impregnado há muito tempo.

-Você não está irritada comigo? – Tiago perguntou depois de algum tempo em que ficamos apenas nos olhando.

-Fui eu que te pedi para sair comigo, não foi? E... você até me fez um favor... – falei ainda mantendo o olhar fixo no dele e aproximando mais meu rosto do dele.

-E que favor é esse?

-Mostrar o que estava na minha frente o tempo todo...

Tiago não esperou mais eu dizer nada, nem ele falou coisa alguma, apenas fechou aquela proximidade com os seus lábios nos meus. Não era o nosso primeiro beijo, antes desse vieram muitos outros que eu relutava em dizer que eram roubados, mas eu queria, sim, eu queria tanto quanto Tiago...

Enlacei o pescoço dele enquanto ele me puxava mais ao seu encontro. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, tão mágico... até que...

-Tiago... – me soltei por um momento o olhando novamente nos olhos. – Quer dizer que tudo era uma estratégia para me conquistar?

-Só agora que você percebeu? – o moreno me perguntou atônito, porém sem deixar de sorrir...

-Eu não acredito... e eu que pensei que era a única imune ao seu charme...

-É a única sim... porque ninguém conseguiu me conquistar dessa forma... – sorri, agora eu estava parecendo uma boba. – Agora, só para não perder o costume... quer sair comigo?

Revirei os olhos e então o puxei novamente para outro beijo que não fora interrompido tão cedo...

FIM

**Nota: Gostaram? Odiaram? Me digam por favor... eu não queria ter escrito isso, tenho que confessar... achei algo tão sem sal para escrever, mas estava me atormentando tanto que eu tive que colocar tudo aqui... mas enfim... não posso voltar atrás... Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena estória... Um presentinho aos fãs do casal, assim como eu**

**Bjns...**


End file.
